wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Managing Your Friends List
The Friends List in Wartune is a very important aspect of the game as having friends is essential to quickly leveling and progressing your character. Farming and "looting" friend crops is critical (and encouraged -- don't hesitate to loot, it's okay.) Finding friends also makes the game more enjoyable when you meet people who consistantly play the same times you play, and you can work together as a team. Unfortunately, your friends won't play forever, and maintaining the friends list can be a nightmare. You are limited to 200 total friends, and after 3 or 4 weeks you will find that half of them don't play anymore. Managing Friends with Groups The key to managing your friends list is the creation of friend Groups. You can create up to three groups by clicking the "+ Click To Add Group" option at the bottom of your Friends List. Here are the groups you should create, why, and how to use them. First, you'll want to create a group for -real- friends, true and blue, the ones whom you really connect with and fight along side. For example, name this group "Awesome!" By putting your besties in this group, you'll be less likely to accidentally delete them when pruning dead-friends. You can move friends by clicking their name and select "Drag friend to group". Secondly, create a group named "Online". Whenever you see people from your "Friends" group come online, move them over to the "Online" group. You'll want to check the list often when you get to pruning your friends list. After some time, say one week, you may want to consider deleting all of the remaining friends in your "Friends" group -- since you haven't seen them online in over a week and they probably stopped playing. Once you have deleted dead friends from the "Friends" group, you can move everyone from the "Online" group back to "Friends" and repeat the process again over a couple of weeks. Add new friends and try keeping it maxed out at 200. Stranger Danger You'll notice a lot of people accumulating in a group called "Strangers". These are people that you've requested to add as a friend but they never accepted your request, or they are people who have since deleted you as a friend, or someone you have talked to but not friended. You should go ahead and delete everyone from this list because they either haven't come online to accept your friendship, their own friends list is full, or it was just never meant to be. People in your "Strangers" group will count against your 200 friend limit and prevent you from fully achieving farming experience and friend bonuses. Friendliness Hearts You've probably noticed after a couple weeks of playing that friends who are online more frequently will have a larger multiplier next to the heart by their name on your friends list. This is because you've energized their Tree more frequently and increasing your Friendliness with them which can only happen when they come online. People with lower friendliness multipliers either haven't come online as often as other friends or you only recently added them to your list. People with higher Friendliness will help you earn greater experience when you do battle along side them in Multiplayer Dungeons (MPDs) in the Hall of Heroes. Go ahead and delete friends from the bottom of your list with the lowest Friendliness multiplier. P.S. You can increase your Friendliness with another player by sending him or her Roses. Give roses to people you play with often or who you want to play with you more often. ---`---,--(@ Smiley Acres While tilling your fields, keep an eye out for friends who always have dead crops. People with dead crops are indicated with a smiley face next to their name. A crop dies after it has matured and hasn't been harvested within four hours and must be revived by another friend. A dead crop can only be revived every four hours before the player has to come online again. So you can use this as an indication of friends who don't come online very often. Smiley faces in combination with low Friendliness is a sure sign that someone just doesn't want to be on your friends list. :) Innocent until proven Guildless If you have the time and patience to look at each friend's "Info", take a moment to look at whether they are in a guild or not. Guild leaders have a fantastic interface for managing guild members including when the last time they signed on. If a player hasn't signed on for a couple of weeks, they are usually kicked out of their guild. If you're contemplating deleting someone from your friends list, and they're not in a guild, don't feel guilty about it. However, it must be stated that a guildless player on your friend's list does not always mean they have been kicked out of a guild. Some players are simply not the "joiner" type and prefer to play a solo game. And there are many inactive players who may still appear to be in a guild. Still, an inactive player just takes up space on your list so it is okay to remove them. After all, if they start playing again, and as long as they are not on your blacklisted list, you can always re-friend them. But any earned friendship you had with that player is reset to zero once they are removed. How can the Friends List be improved? If R2games is reading this, it must be suggested that the Friends List should be improved upon. Improvments that would most benefit players would be providing columns of statistics for each friend, much like what's available in the Guild Member's List. Specifically, show the last time friends have signed on, their level, and what guild they are in. This would alleviate so many frustrations as well as better connect players and provide incentive to play more often. Written by Waya, Wartune S97 of guild Ømen, on 29-June-2013. Friend me! ^_°